The Secret Of Greece And Rome
by DiamondAir
Summary: Harry dissappeared from the Durseys without a trace. During what would be his fourth year he reappeares. And who are the three other kids who always appear next to him? slightly evil Dumby. Others not sure.


**Disclaimer: I don't own any character except for Skie at this point.**

The Secret of Greece and Rome

Dumbledore sat at his desk. It was time for the third years of Hogwarts to start… that was if Harry Potter had been here. But he never arrived. When he had checked with the Dursleys he found that Harry had been taken to Greece and had disappeared.

Dumbledore sighed and leaned back hopefully now, one of his summoning rituals he had attached to the boy to take effect. All in due time.

Olympus

1 year later

A boy with black messy hair and green jewel bright eyes was running up the marble paved street to the large gold and marble building on top of the mountain. He was fourteen and had a lithe build. He was supposed to go to Rome tomorrow.

"Harry what's the rush?" An old woman asked from the doorway of one of the houses lining the street.

"I'm late." Harry responded as he ran by. "I was supposed to be at the temple five minutes ago." The old woman's laughter faded as he continued on. He skidded to a stop five minutes later before gold doors. He took a deep breath and opened them.

He entered a room that held twelve people. Each went by the name of one of the gods of Olympus, but they really just specialized in that area of magic. Those who represented Zeus used air and lightning, Ares wars and defense, and so on. Each representative was called by the name of the god or goddess as a show of respect, their actual names shed when they took the mantle of one of the judges.

"You're late Harry Potter." Zeus said. He was an elderly man dressed in a sky blue business suit. He also sat on a throne of cloud.

"Sorry." Harry said with a bow. "I was helping Sakura with her chores."

"You know that we removed every piece of magic that was connected to you." Artemis said. She sat on a silver throne with a dress of the same color. Harry nodded.

"Now it is time for you to go to Hogwarts." Athena said. "We would also like weekly letters telling us of your progress."

"We have talked to the Roman Emperor and he agrees with us." Dionysus said. He wore a suit that looked like plants and he sat on a throne of the same thing.

"Tomorrow you will go and receive his blessing and after that you will get you school supplies and go to Hogwarts." Aphrodite said. She wore a pink dress and sat on a pink throne with hearts carved into it.

"Will they be able to help me learn about my magic?" Harry asked.

This time Apollo spoke from his gold suit and throne. "No, you are the only one to ever hold your special type of magic." Harry sighed used to the disappointment.

"Very well, I shall do as you ask." Harry said.

"Go, pack." Hera said from her throne of peacock feathers. "Say goodbye to your friends."

Harry sprinted out of the temple. He was down the lane quickly and ran into his house near the base of the mountain where it disappeared and far below you could see the Earth.

"Harry!" A girl with cherry blond hair yelled as he neared his house. Sakura came running out the moment she saw him. "How did it go?"

"Where's Syaoran and Skie?" Harry asked.

"They went out shopping." Sakura said as the two walked into the house.

"Then it had best wait until they get here." Harry said. Everyone in Olympus was split into groups of four unless it was a flesh and blood related family. Kids like Harry, Sakura, Syaoran, and Skie shared a house where they lived near a pseudo-guardian.

Harry grabbed a book from the small library and sat down on a lawn chair in their back yard. He was about halfway through it when the others came out.

"So spill." Syaoran said. He was tall with wavy brown hair and amber eyes. Skie was short with elbow length brown hair and hazel eyes. Sakura was short as well with shoulder length cherry blond hair and vivid green eyes.

"The council wants me to go back to England and join Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Harry said.

"What does the Roman Emperor say about this?" Skie asked.

"I'm going to get his blessing tomorrow." Harry said. "Then I get my school supplies and the day after that I go to the school."

"If we can't join you then we'll break in to see you." Sakura said with a determined look.

Harry laughed. "There are the weekends and what's called Hogmeade weekends. They're free for visits." He changed the subject. "When's supper?"

"As soon as we unpack." Syaoran said. "If you want to eat then you batter come and help." Everyone laughed and went inside.

Harry adjusted the pack on his shoulder. It was filled with all of his personal things that he would be taking to Hogwarts with him. It was dawn when he left so no one saw him. Just like he always left. He stepped off of the edge of the floating mountain and fell.

Bright points of light appeared around him. Below him an ethereal cup appeared as he fell into it he disappeared only to reappear underwater in a large stone coliseum. He walked towards a large building, also made of stone, next to the stadium.

The moment he entered he was faced with a guard. "Name and reason for entry?" He asked. He asked and pulled out a note pad.

"Harry Potter." Harry said. "The emperor requested my presence."

"Enter." The guard said after he had written down what Harry had said. He pulled out a sticker with Harry Potter on it and Emperor's Request beneath it. "Do no harm in the capitol and no harm will come to you." He disappeared.

Harry stuck the sicker to his shirt front and started to walk towards a secretary's desk. "Harry Potter." Harry said. "Here by request of the Emperor."

"One moment." The secretary said and disappeared into the large ash doors with silver and gold inlay. After a moment she reappeared. "You are expected."

Harry entered and faced ten people. Four sat on one side of the throne and five on the other. The emperor himself sat on the throne. All were dressed in purple silks. Harry knelt before them.

"Stand Harry Potter." The emperor said. "It had been agreed between our two countries that you will attend Hogwarts in England. We wish for you to tell us about their inner workings. We are currently working with England in making a treaty of protection, like the one we have with Olympus. You do the research we do the protecting."

"I understand." Harry said still bowing.

"Now Harry, you have my blessing as you enter the school. Please call us if you need help." Harry stood and bowed.

"If I may," Harry said. "can I tell anyone else about you?"

"We wish for you to tell us about the inner workings of England, not just the front that Fudge is putting up." The emperor said with a shake of his head. "So no."

"Yes, my lord." Harry left. 'Please don't let Hogwarts be as formal as this.' He thought.

Harry appeared in a flash of emerald flame. He stepped out and went to the back of the pub towards Diagon Alley. He tapped his personal wand on the bricks and entered the magical alley. He supposed that it would inspire awe in new comers but it was nothing compared to Olympus.

He walked around and got everything. Except his robes that is. Those things were just stupid. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed people staring at him. He smiled and continued on. When he was done he entered the floo network again. He appeared out of a random fire and ran.

**Not much for the first chapter I know. Extras credit to those who can guess Harry's magical ability.**

**Review.**


End file.
